


The Pumpkin Heads

by TipsyTophat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Domestic Violence, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Guns, Knives, M/M, Murder, Other, Possible Character Death, Pumpkins, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipsyTophat/pseuds/TipsyTophat
Summary: Humanity had taken a turn for the worst. Crime rates have sky rocketed, murder, theft, genocide. How does this community cope?By becoming murderous pumpkin wearing people of course.(I'll draw references of the main characters here's a link: https://toyhou.se/ChompyMouth/characters/folder:1699370)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	The Pumpkin Heads

Andre moaned as he came all over his stomach and his partners dick melting into the green fabric underneath him. His partner on the other hand kept pounding into him until he released too and collapsed onto Andre. They both stayed like that, despite the dried mess between them. Laying on that old green couch. It was fraying at the edges and the springs were worn out and rusty. But a couch is a couch.

Logan, the man who had been spending the night with Andre for a while, ran his finger along the side of the pumpkin that shielded the exhausted look Andre had from Logan, and his dried tear tracks. " _Are you ever going to take this off?"_ Logan mumbled on top of the others chest. " _It's fine... I won't tell anyone if you take it off. I've got mine off"_ He glanced up into the hollowed out sockets of the pumpkin but saw nothing other than the shadows that hid Andres eyes.

Logan sighed moving his finger to trace the visible ribs beneath him. The skin was smooth and cold to the touch like metal, almost didn't feel like touching a human. He supposed none of them really were human anymore but, Andre was just... Different. He hardly ever spoke, even during sex getting a moan out of him was rare. Logan often wondered why. Sure people in his town were quiet, but they talked back to you when you said something.

The smile his pumpkin wore shielded his every emotion, like everyone's, but because of his lack of speech you couldn't even tell what he was feeling without taking a wild guess. But no matter how many times Logan had asked to take it off, he never did. _"Just one little peak?..."_ Logan trailed off laying his head to the side looking at the rest of the house. The old box TV that had a movie stuck in the VCR player, no matter what Logan tried it stayed stuck, so it was a repeat of the same Carebears movie anytime you turned it on.

Andre grumbled and lifted up his hands to run through Logan's thick fluffy hair. He tried to ignore the stickiness between them, he never got how Logan never seemed to mind it. He gave a slight tug and Logan gave out a small moan before turned his head to face Andre, a glare plastered on his angular face. _"Don't._ _"_ Logan laid his head back down again letting his eyes shut to enjoy the moment, before another sharp tug awoke a lewd moan from him.

He sat up and glared at the man below him, who's hands feebly fell after being ripped from his hair. _"What does 'don't' mean?"_ Logan could feel the man's member below him start to harden.

_"...It means stop."_

_"And did you stop?"_

_"...no."_

_"You dumb whore."_ Logan got off of the pale body and limped over to the bathroom to wash up. He smirked at the thought of leaving that dumb brat alone on the couch semi-hard. He grabbed a questionably clean grey wash cloth and turned on the faucet to let the water soak in. Thankfully their water supply hasn't been destroyed unlike other cities. He cleaned up the dried mess between his legs and stomach before walking back into the main room.

He saw the pumpkin clad man lying on the couch ass in the air begging for it. Logan raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You have to earn it." He walked over to Andre and made him roll over so he can be cleaned. Logan ignored the ever so quiet whines Andre let out, probably accidently. He put the wash cloth back into the bathroom before picking up his boxers and pulling them on. "Care for some Carebears?" Logan chuckled standing next to the old TV.

Andre glared at him, though obviously the other couldn't see him. He rolled over onto his side to face the back of the couch ignoring him. "Hey the joke wasn't that bad..." Logan rolled his eyes and turned on the TV anyways. He took his time setting up the VCR before hitting play. The familiar sound of overly happy bears started playing as he walked around the old house they were currently staying in.

Andre moved around alot, again something Logan had no idea why. Everytime he asked it would just be a, " _I'm bored of this place let's go."_ They could go weeks without going anywhere and then Andre seemingly randomly wants to leave. Logan could understand about bordem, but this place had a TV that actually turns on, rare in their part of town. Logan looked over his shoulder at the thin figure on that old couch. His muscles were relaxed and he looked almost asleep, but Logan knew better.

Andre was definitely still mad about Logan leaving him on the couch. Though he enjoyed annoying his fuck buddy, he couldn't resist. "Hey papi, want some snacks? I think we have some." Logan asked while looking though all of the cupboards. Alot of them had busted and rusty hinges, but what can you expect from raiders? To keep everything nice?

He heard a small sigh, a rustle of clothes and then someone pressing into their back, hands loosely around his torso. _"Is that a yes?"_ Logan chuckled still looking at the food in the cabinet to see what was still edible.

_"Mhm."_

_"When did you get so clingy?"_ Logan smiled, grabbing a box of some generic brand crackers, and walked them over to the couch. The Carebears was still on, though both of them had watched it many times so they weren't lost at all even if they skipped half of it. Andre didn't answer just gave a disagreeing grunt and gestured for the crackers.

So they sat there, in their boxers, eating crackers, while watching Carebears.

* * *

Logan had fell asleep. He _insisted_ that he was just 'resting his eyes' but he fell asleep in two minutes. He was curled up on the couch with his head resting on Andre's lap. For once it was peaceful.

Andre blankly looked at the TV before looking down at the person sleeping on them. It was weird to say the least. He never expected someone to trust him enough to just fall asleep and trust he would protect them. He could crush that pretty little throat if he wanted to, nothing would stop him. But he doesn't. And he can't figure out why he doesn't. It'd be easy, and he'd feel nothing. Andre thought about it for awhile before chalking it up to wanting to have a fuck buddy around.

Or at least that's what he told himself. So he stayed awake, letting the other sleep and he would watch over them. The sun had long set and the moon was overhead. Andre was bored out of his mind, but he couldn't move, it'd wake Logan. He'd never hear the end of it. He closed his eyes for a second, or two, maybe a minute. By the time he opened them the sun had risen. _Oh fuck you fell asleep._ But thankfully, Logan was still where he left him.

Andre gave the smallest of smiles as he looked at the happy look Logan had when he slept. So at peace.

**_BANG!_ **

"JESUS PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" A voice hissed at the doorway. Andre snapped his neck around and stared at the figure. Her pumpkin was yellow and decorated with blue paint.

 _"Dammit Logan get your ass up!"_ Andre whisper yelled into Logan's ear. Logan jolted awake and looked around wildly before spotting the girl in the doorway.

 _"Christ Anne...It's super early what are you doing here?"_ Jordan's morning voice shone through and he pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Gave us a heart attack."_

"Blah, blah, blah. Put on some goddamn pants." She looked at them impatiently as they slowly went to get their clothes.

"What do you want? We haven't even been in Main Square." Logan slipped on his pants, and his shirt before adorning his pumpkin again. It had a crack in the middle, but it wasn't so deep it showed his face so it got a pass.

"First of all, you know you can't just walk around people without your mask on. Secondly, that's why I'm here. To make sure you two haven't died. Though I doubt you could tell the difference with Andre." Anna chuckled at her own joke, but stopped when she noticed Logan wasn't laughing with her.

"Erm- anyways. This is your warning Logan. You're on thin ice."

"Yeah yeah." Logan waved his hand dismissively. "Is there anything else you need? Or are you here to just be a dick?"

"Actually, there is another thing. Raiders have been reported on the edge of town, just off of Jury road." Anne leaned against the door frame, her Old World police officer suit was old and ripped, but it serves its purpose well enough.

"So? Raiders come by all the time." Logan picked up his green jacket with the fur hood and slipped it on.

"Well, reports are saying that there are about seven of them. If we don't want any accidents we better kill them now." Anne watched Andre pick up a large knife off the floor and clip it to his belt, the knife was stained with old blood.

"Okay then go kill them."

"My patrol is off duty today. So I'm running off of volunteers."

"What's in it for us?" Logan asked crossing his arms.

"Well you don't really have a choice... But you get whatever the raiders have with them. Food, weapons, and whatever else they have, or at least a cut of it. Gotta keep this town running, you understand."

Logan sighed. "Fine. When are we leaving?"

Anne looked at the clock on the musty old wall. "I'm going to find more people. I'll be back in an hour." She nodded her head before walking off the porch and down the street to the next house a few yards away.

Andre grumbled as he sat back on the couch, crossing his arms. Logan sat next to him and stared at the still running TV in front of them. "How many times has Anne dragged us out to the middle of nowhere?"

_"Eight..."_

"Eight times! And we don't even get paid! We get a small portion of whatever we find and are just left to find our way back home. It's ridiculous. But we can't say no, or else she'll throw us in jail." Logan groaned throwing his head back and his arms exasperated.

Andre just stewed angrily. His fingers rapped against his upper arm. Back, and forth. He could drum his fingers both ways. Logan had practiced many of restless night to try and get it as smooth as Andre's but he never could. So, Logan rested his head back on the couch and waited. He must have fell asleep because he woke up to someone shaking his arm.

Logan lifted his head up to see three people standing in front of him. Anne, Rusty-or is it Rodney, and some other guy Logan didn't recognize. "Ah, sleeping beauty is awake. We can finally leave." Anne walked out the front door with the rest following them. Andre stood and picked up Logan's pistol that sat on the table and handed it to him.

Logan tiredly stood and put the gun in its holster. He whined about not wanting to leave as they both walked out the door and into the early autumn air. The leaves had just barely began to turn a shade of yellow, some would keep their leaves until November. Down the broken steps of the porch and down the road. The two kept behind the others, a yard between them at all times. The person who neither of them recognized tried to strike up a conversation but was quickly shot down by the heavy silence.

It was almost enough to make Logan laugh. Andre just stayed his normal self, silent and probably lost in thought. Logan reached out for his hand, and Andre looked at him while pulling his hand away. _"What are you? Gay?"_ Logan dropped his hand sadly but his stifled laughter showed. The next ten minutes was spent randomly breaking out in quiet laughter and the three in front looking back at him confused.

It was moments like this that made Logan want to stay. Rare moments, ones that hardly ment anything. They were so rare that it was hardly worth waiting for. But what did Logan care? No matter how rare it happens, it still happens and that's all that mattered to him. He sighed and looked at the man beside him.

Was it worth it?

* * *

_Reload..Aim..FIRE!_

The world was a blur, bullets zoomed past him. Bodies stumbled to dodge them and stay alive. But Andre, Andre was calm. Steady and calculated he aimed and shot some fear stricken boy right into his chest. He screamed as the bullet flew through him and he fell to the ground like a sack of flour. Pity, he was so young. His comrades-forced companions more like, were blowing this camp to bits. Shooting everyone on site. Apparently, these weren't raiders, they were a group of families.

But who cares about kids? The fathers had taken the liberty of shooting at them with their big shot guns and shaky aim. They haven't landed a blow once. Scratch that, that new kid got his leg grazed. Andre sighed and aimed again, this time for the head. Another scream that was cut short, grey matter splattered all around him and Andre laughed. Clearly that unnerved the people around him but they kept shooting.

It took awhile but they were down to one kid who's eyes were glazed as he looked across the field his family and friends had been murdered at. The crew stood and walked up to the camp, avoiding bodies. Andre went straight to the guns that had been dropped. He picked up a lightweight pipe pistol and handed it to Logan. Anne talked to the kid but he wasn't responding, just stood there shell shocked. She raised her gun and shot him at point blank range. She whistled and put her gun back it it's holster before raiding the camp.

"Well gentlemen. This wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but hey. Free supplies." They all mumbled agreement all except Andre who dug around a tent to find some food, clothing, and other junk. He dragged Logan over to show him and he told Anne they'd be taking this tent. "We'll be collecting this stuff for a while. Feel free to take that. Thanks for the help, I appreciate it."

"No problem at all Anne." Logan rolled his eyes and looked over to see that Andre had turned the tent upside down and turned it into some sort of make shift bag. He shook his head as Andre swung it over his shoulder and walked away from the scene. He jogged to catch up.


End file.
